Bad Girlfriend
by Ceillean
Summary: Jag and Jaina are at a gala hosted by the Jedi. Jaina as well as Jag have other things on their mind than sitting around listening to boring political chatter...
1. Chapter 1

Dusk descended upon Coruscant, the horizon glowing in a near perfect golden hue. From high up in the Jedi temple, the view was spectacular, utterly breathtaking. The city landscape stretched out as far as the eye could see, a multitude of vehicles of all shapes and sizes arrayed in designated traffic lanes. Below, hundreds of people strolled along winding pedwalks and bridges, leading towards public transports as well as private garages. Indeed, it was a beautiful view to welcome the evening.

Two young people standing within a transparasteel lift tube thought differently it seemed.

Jaina Solo had her arms slung around Jagged Fel's neck, smiling at him with dark, glossy eyes. Her look held the promise of passion _if_ they could indeed find a few long minutes of alone-time in their hectic lives. Jag touched his forehead to hers and sighed contently. "I'd rather skip this dinner and go home with you."

She curled her fingers into his short soft hair and closed her eyes, simply reveling in the fact that she was with the man she loved and no matter what came their way, they would manage it together. Even this unofficial Jedi dinner or banquet or whatever-you-wanted-to-call-it. They would sit through all the boring talk, all the annoying banter and all the newbie questions until it was time for them to leave.

"You know," Jaina whispered suddenly, the amused edge in her voice making Jag arch a brow. She leaned closer, inhaled his spicy scent and gently grazed his jaw with her teeth. "Underneath all this Jedi stuff," She giggled, a very girly, un-Jaina thing to do but Jag loved it. He squeezed her hips and placed a row of kisses along her neck. "I am…" Kiss on his chin. "…completely…" Kiss on the corner of his mouth. "…naked."

As if on cue, the lift doors opened and the sounds of chatter assaulted their ears. Jag stood completely still, staring at Jaina with an expressionless look on his face. Words failed him at that moment. Maybe he hadn't heard her right. But going by the evil grin she presented to him, she'd planned something to spice up this long and boring evening.

He could hardly wait.

So he let a small boyish grin appear on his face while Jaina stepped back and took his hand, pulling him along a winding corridor that led to the foyer of the Jedi temple. An enormous hall, the walls were decorated with holograms depicting legendary Jedi with blazing lightsabers as well as Masters in meditation poses. To make the foyer seem friendlier, cleaning droids had put up plants and flowers from all over the galaxy. Star flowers bloomed a beautiful yellow and green while a miniature Zonabi tree with silver petals stood all alone on the front desk.

Jaina scanned the hall and nodded hello, waved here and there while she gripped Jag's hand tighter and led him towards the dining hall. Half the invited guests were already there, talking loudly. It was surprising to see the Masters and the Knights gathered in unity, without anyone bickering, without anyone yelling. They were talking like civilized people.

Who'd have thought?

When Jaina and Jag entered, the talk quieted down just a bit while dozens of eyes watched them descend the short flight of stairs. Glasses clinked on the tabletop, two serving droids whizzed around refilling drinks – Jaina stepped around an old R3 unit to get to her seat.

She stopped in mid stride though and turned towards Jag, placing her palm on his chest. "There's been a change of plans."

Jag arched a brow. "How so?"

"We can't sit next to each other."

Feeling peeved by this statement was childish, Jag knew. He was a grown man, he could deal with not sitting next to Jaina, right?

Of course.

Jaina gestured towards a vacant seat next to Jedi Master Durron and shrugged. "You can keep Kyp company. Just don't get him drunk again, okay?"

Jag grinned ever so slightly, leaned forward to place a small kiss on Jaina's cheek before wandering over to take his designated seat. At least Jaina was sitting across from him. He could look at her all evening without drawing too much attention. That was a good thing at least.

He couldn't shake the feeling that Jaina was up to something. Turning him on like that in the lift tube was downright evil. He knew for a fact that the next few hours would involve major fantasies about Jaina stripping out of that Jedi robe of hers. Inch by inch, the fabric would slip off her perfect, alabaster skin while her hair would fall around slender shoulders. Her eyes would twinkle mischievously and she'd sway her hips while she came closer, closer and closer still –

"Look alive, Fel."

Jag glanced down towards Kyp while he pulled out his chair and planted his rear-end with a little huff. Jaina smiled at him from the other side of the table. She stood talking with one of the younger Jedi Knights, a human girl Jag hadn't seen before.

"How long do you suppose this dinner will take?" Jag asked, reaching up to loosen his collar.

Kyp shrugged, taking a sip from a clear, sweet smelling liquid. "Don't know. Anxious to get back home?" He asked with a grin, his eyes moving from Jag to Jaina and back again. "You young people – just can't keep your hands off of each other."

"Shut up."

The dark haired Jedi Master chuckled. "Just stating the obvious."

Jag watched as Jaina sat down directly in front of him, graciously accepting a glass of water from a tall serving droid. She placed the glass to her lips and took a quick sip before setting it down on the table.

While others around him started up their conversations again, Jag wanted to take Jaina and go home. For Force's sake, she was naked underneath those robes! This was absolute torture for his senses. He felt like his hormones were spiraling about uncontrollably and making his brain tell his blood to collect somewhere where it would become increasingly uncomfortable for him throughout the evening.

And as that thought crossed his mind, he had no choice but to shift his weight on the chair.

"You're fidgeting." Kyp said with a grin.

"Did I just not tell you to shut up?"

Kyp chuckled softly before going back to his quiet conversation with his neighbor.

The doors on the other side of the dining room opened slowly and Master Skywalker stepped in, completely dressed in black. For a moment there, Jag thought the man had gotten ready for a funeral. The blond Grand Master smiled warmly, blue eyes taking in the room with one sweep. Nothing ever escaped Master Skywalker's notice – which made Jag take extra care not to…_fidget_ too much.

"I am pleased to see that, even in these difficult times, we've found the opportunity to sit amongst our friends and loved-ones to enjoy a quiet meal together."

Jag was only listening with half an ear as Master Skywalker began his speech. With his head inclined to the side, Jag watched as Jaina leaned forward just a bit, smiling at her uncle with pride. With everything their family had been through, it was indeed a blessing to be peacefully seated at a table together.

Just as Jag took a deep breath to calm his frayed nerves, Jaina reached forward to grab her glass and the front lapels of her robe opened just an inch. Not even an inch really but enough for Jag to take a glimpse of bare flesh.

She hadn't been lying.

Good Gods!

Jag sat up straight and crossed his legs at the ankles. Master Skywalker was all but forgotten. Jaina grinned at him and caught his gaze, biting her lower lip in a way that just begged for Jag to drag her out of the dining hall. He wanted to kiss her, he wanted to do much more than that.

It was then that Jag felt something touch his leg underneath the table. He sat completely still, rigidly unmoving. It took a moment for him to realize why Jaina was smiling the way she was. Jag felt his heart rocket up towards his throat as Jaina's foot wandered up higher along his leg.

He tried to keep his calm, he really did. But the way she tossed her dark hair over her shoulder, the way she moistened her lips with the tip of her tongue…

And all this without really drawing attention to herself. Jag took a quick look around – the protective part of him didn't want anyone else enjoying the show but thankfully, everyone else was listening to Master Skywalker.

Jaina settled her foot on Jag's chair, right between his legs. He didn't move. He couldn't move. It would have been bad if he moved. He stared at her across the table – obviously, the woman was smiling.

Evil was too easy a word for her.

Now Jag knew how to behave himself. Etiquette had been drilled into him since he could remember. So he knew that interrupting Master Skywalker's speech in any way, would not only be humiliating but downright rude. But when Jaina wiggled her foot and touched a specific part of his anatomy, he threw all that etiquette right out the window.

Or better yet, he didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

His knees jerked upward, banging against the table in the quiet of the dining hall. Almost instantly he felt a warm blush rise into his cheeks. Jaina, on the other hand, seemed to be having the time of her life.

Jag cleared his throat as he noticed all eyes on him. Everyone was giving him a curious look, besides Jaina.

"Is everything alright?" Master Skywalker asked and there was definite worry in his voice.

"Fine." Jag more or less squeaked. He cleared his throat again, loudly. "I apologize for interrupting. Please continue."

Once Master Skywalker went on with what he wanted to say, Jag whipped his head around towards Jaina and sent a glare her way. He ground his teeth, wishing he could send her a little feisty message through the Force. She moved her foot again, though. Only this time he caught himself, extending his arm forward to grab his glass of water.

He drank the whole thing.

This was going to be a very, very long evening. 


	2. Chapter 2

The table was set beautifully. Along with crystal glasses and expensive porcelain plates and cups from Chandrilla, the intricate carved silverware gleamed as the light touched its surface. The décor was plain – a white tablecloth, nothing more. Two serving units stood in opposite corners, both holding large trays with drinks, ranging from Corellian red wine to a blue colored Coruscanti aperitif that Kyp seemed to favor. Jag wrinkled his nose at the extraordinarily sweet smell. Soft music played in the background, a mixture of classical human music and variations of alien compositions to fit the atmosphere.

Jag sat poking around in his food, feeling like he was about to burst. He'd chosen Rockfish with Charbote Roots and chocolate air cake as desert. The cake looked delicious but Jag knew it would become a bit problematic if he took the tiniest of bites. And Kyp seemed to notice as well.

"Are you gonna eat that?"

Jag glanced to his right and gave him an arched look. The older man pointed towards the piece of cake with his fork, all grins and smiles.

Jag tried to keep his face expressionless but it didn't quite work. "Will you bat your eyelashes for me and give me a kiss if I let you have it?"

"Sorry, honey, you're not my type." Kyp said sweetly, although he _did_ bat his eyelashes. "Give it."

Jag laughed. "Idiot." He pushed his plate over and reached towards his glass of red wine, but thought better of it as he felt a bit tipsy already. Instead, he gestured for the serving unit.

The droids eyes flashed blue and soundlessly it wheeled over, holding its tray steady with carafes of alcoholic as well as non alcoholic beverages. It was a miracle that the droid didn't spill anything, Jag thought.

"How may I serve you?" It asked in a deep, metallic voice. Jag ordered a simple cup of caf, hoping it would clear his mind a bit. It took just a moment for the droid to fill up his cup and the scent all but soothed his senses. He reached behind his neck and gently massaged stiff muscles; he relaxed for a little while, up until the moment he locked eyes with Jaina across the table. His body was on alert almost instantly.

Although she only sat there, with dark hair spilling over her shoulders, chocolate brown eyes watching him, he was tempted to whisk her away and kidnap her to a faraway place where no one would find them, where no one would disturb them.

Her radiant smile turned into a brilliant wide grin suddenly. She bit her lower lip, as if in anticipation. Wondering what she was up to now – and holding back his own smile as his thoughts began to wander – he went for his cup of caf and took the first relishing taste. The warm, dark liquid slowly ran down his throat and the feeling was magnificent.

It was at that moment that Jag felt Jaina's feet beneath the table yet again. It took him a moment to realize she'd slipped out of her boots, which brought him back to her state of complete undress underneath her Jedi robes. Which then again got him thinking thoughts that weren't supposed to be thought at a dinner table mainly inhabited by Jedi, who could not only pick up emotional stress but sometimes even tiny bits of personal thoughts as well.

Inwardly, Jag cringed. And suddenly fooling around underneath the table didn't seem like such a great idea anymore. He smiled at Jaina and shook his head just slightly but either she didn't notice or she chose to ignore him.

"Are you okay?" Kyp asked suddenly, giving him a look of concern. "You feel different."

"Different how?" Jag forced himself to look at Kyp, trying to play it all cool and leisurely. It couldn't be too hard to hold up this façade of stoicism while Jaina went ahead –

Jag's entire body jerked suddenly. The cup of caf in front of him toppled over, the contents spilling over the perfect white table cloth and onto the front of his pants.  
It might not have been so awful, had the caf been warm. But it was hot. Scalding hot.

He jumped up while grabbing a white napkin and dabbing at the front of his pants, grimacing as the ugly brown stain grew. The dabbing didn't much work, in fact the stain seemed to worsen.

"Besides the fact that you're jumpy as hell", Kyp said, not even trying to hide a grin, "yeah, you seem different today."

"I'm not jumpy." He shot Jaina a glare across the table, ignoring the looks the others gave him. Jag threw the napkin on the table and took a deep breath. He was annoyed. First he'd interrupted Luke's speech and now this? And yeah – it was Jaina's fault. Sure, he enjoyed the attention but being embarrassed and humiliated in the process wasn't what he'd had in mind. "Excuse me." He muttered, turned on his heel and headed towards the exit.

It was Kyp's snickering laughter that brought Jag's head around. Jaina pushed back from the table, her face stricken as she followed Jag.

"Be sure to lock the door." Kyp said in a low tone, loud enough for Jaina to hear. "There's no doubt in my mind what the two of you are up to." He winked and returned back to nursing his drink.

**

"I am so sorry!" Jaina hissed as she followed Jag into a public restroom near the dining hall. Jag didn't even bother to turn around and comment. He hurried towards the nearest sink, grabbed a paper towel and kept dabbing at the stain.

"The caf was _hot_, Jaina." He breathed and she could tell by the way he clenched his jaw that he was hurting. "As in really really hot."  
Jaina bit her lip. Now would not be the best time to start laughing. "Sorry." She grabbed his hands so he would stop ruining his pants with the paper towel. She had to admit, the stain looked ugly and it _was_ sort of her fault… "I really am sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen."

Jag sighed and threw the paper towel in the waste basket underneath the sink. "You know what the worst part is?" He said in a low voice. "Kyp's going to be riding my ass because of this for months, I guarantee it."

Now Jaina did laugh. "Well, it was kind of funny."

Jag pulled her into his arms. "Not for me, it wasn't."

They stood so close to one another, that Jag could feel Jaina's heartbeat. He breathed in her sweet, flowery scent as he lowered his head towards her ear. "You do realize you'll have to make this up to me." He whispered, his hands moving along her back.

"Make it up to you how?" Jaina asked, while trailing her fingers along his neck.

"I'm sure you'll think of something. You've been quite… _creative_ so far."

She chuckled and kissed him softly. Warm lips touched warm lips as she nestled up against him. The kiss grew feral within mere seconds, her hands tangled in his hair while he held her tightly with arms encircling her narrow waist.

Jag felt at ease when he was with Jaina, he felt pure and happy – with her he could simply forget.

He broke the kiss with a deep sigh, then touched his forehead against hers. Reaching up, he used the pad of his thumb to gently stroke her lower lip. He yearned for her, longed for her touch but not here. Not in the public restroom of the Jedi temple.

"We should go back inside." He whispered softly.

Jaina closed her eyes. "I don't want to."

"Neither do I but it's the right thing to do."

"I wonder whatever drove me to fall in love with such an honorable man." Jaina said with a smirk, placing her hands on his chest.

"You're in love with me?" Jag asked with mock surprise, earning a little smack on his stomach.

Jaina heaved a heavy sigh. "Alright. Let's go inside then. And ignore the looks."

"And I'll try to ignore Kyp."

Jaina snorted. "Have fun."


	3. Chapter 3

Her fingers intertwined with his, they strolled at a leisurely pace back to the main dining hall. It wasn't a long walk, but it allowed Jag time to regain a bit of control after the mess with the hot caf. He took a quick look down the front of his pants and hoped that once the stain was dry, it wouldn't be as visible.  
It wasn't a very flattering place to have a caf stain.

Jag could hear the music from the dining hall as it drifted along the winding pathways, the selections being played had changed from soft background music to more traditional dance pieces. For that he was glad. With people up dancing and mingling around, they would be less inclined to catch him and Jaina trying to slip in unnoticed.

At least he hoped so.

Jag raised Jaina's hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss on the back. Tipping her head up, she smiled at him. Not one of her smirks or grins that she so often flashed. But a true smile. Jag felt his carefully reconstructed control slipping. She was truly beautiful, and she was all his. If he could just get her away from this kriffing dinner, he would show her just how beautiful she really was. And he would take his sweet time doing so.

He smiled to himself.

Jag Fel had never been nor would he ever be a man to stand idly by and let things happen. He was a man who took charge, a man who strategized and then took action. More importantly, even without aid of the Force, he had always had the ability to predict Jaina Solo. Experience told him that she was far from done with teasing him throughout the evening.

Not that he wasn't enjoying it but still…

Two could play that game.

Jag knew that most people thought of him as grim and detached, perhaps even cold. Only a select few knew the real Jag Fel. He may have been raised on an ice planet among the Chiss, but he was still a full blooded Corellian. A descendant of both the Fel and Antilles lines. He could be a rogue and a scoundrel with the best of them. A grin tugged at the corner of his mouth as a plan began to take shape at the fringes of his mind.

Oh yeah…this would be absolutely perfect.

And the best? Jaina wouldn't know what hit her.

Tightening his grip on her hand, Jag took an abrupt right turn down a small side corridor and slipped into a small alcove.

Stepping in front of her, he pressed his body to hers. His hands slid around her waist as her back came in contact with the wall behind her. Even through her robes, he could feel the heat radiating off her body. His mouth ghosted over her jaw line, capturing her lips in a brief soft kiss before pulling away. Jag could feel her hands sliding around his neck, attempting to pull him back for more.

"Jagged," she growled softly, the frustration evident in her voice.

Jag smiled down at her, his hands moving slowly up her body as he responded. "Yes?"

"What happened to the honorable man who just said we had to get back?" she teased, her fingers curling through the ends of his hair.

"Oh, we're still going. Responsibility and all that," Jag said. "I'm just stealing a few extra moments of freedom."

Jaina looked at him, eyes sparkling flirtatiously, "I bet I could persuade you to change your mind."

Jag laughed, "You, my love, are incorrigible."

"I know." Jaina grinned. "That's why you love me so much"

"Damn straight it is." Jag's hands were suddenly tangled in her hair, pulling her back to him. He crushed his mouth to hers hungrily. All restraint seemingly abandoned.

Jaina found herself momentarily stunned by Jag's actions. Her body though, responded instantly. Her fingers tightened in his hair as she met him stroke for stroke. She was aware of every inch of him as he stood pressed against her, her entire body aching for his touch.

Then just as suddenly, she felt him pull away and step back. Jaina's mind was a whirlwind, trying to catch up and process just what had happened.

"Come on." Jag grinned down at her and winked. Taking her hand, he peeked around the corner, making sure the coast was clear before leading them back toward the dining hall.

Now, all he had to do was carry out his plan without losing the little grasp he had on his restraint.

Yeah, that was going to be easier said than done.

*

Still holding Jag's hand, walking slightly behind him, Jaina was doing her best to just look and act naturally as the two of them weaved their way through the myriad of beings in the hall, trying to discreetly return to their table.

Her mind was still reeling from Jag's 'surprise attack' just moments before and it had taken her a handful of calming techniques before finally being able to bring her heart rate and raging emotions under control.

Which in a room full of Jedi, was obviously very important.

The serving droids were busy wheeling around clearing the last of the dinner plates. The lights in the dining hall had been dimmed, allowing for a spectacular view of the peaceful garden patio and the Coruscanti skyline beyond it. Delegates and Jedi were mingling about; talking quietly, dancing, and enjoying each others company.

A few of the guests gave them glances as they passed, but Jaina simply nodded her head and put on her best "Organa-Solo" smile, immediately silencing any comments that might have been made.

_All in all this is going very well_, Jaina thought, _we_ _might just make it back to our table unscathed_.

Until she looked up.

Standing across the room, engaged in a conversation with one of the senior delegates, was Grand Master Luke Skywalker. And he was looking straight at her.

His warm blue eyes met hers and a slow smile spread across his face.

There was absolutely no doubt in Jaina's mind that he knew _exactly _what had been going on. No matter how hard one tried, nothing ever got by the Grand Master unnoticed.

Jaina bowed her head and fought the blush that was spreading across her face. Part of her was mortified that her uncle knew. She felt like a child again, having been caught doing something she wasn't supposed to be doing.

Her only saving grace was that her dad wasn't here as well.

Jaina looked back up and smiled as she tipped her head slightly in the Grand Masters direction as they finally got to their table.

She and Jag definitely had to get out of here.

*

"You kids are back quickly," Kyp remarked playfully as Jag pulled out his seat to sit back down.

"Bite me, Durron."

"Hmm," Kyp seemed to think about it for a moment. "Not tonight. I think Jaina would much rather prefer to do that."

Laughing at the scowl Jag threw his way, Kyp missed the fist that connected with his shoulder.

"My my, aren't we in a mood tonight." Kyp teased, rubbing his shoulder. "Here."

Jag arched an eyebrow as Kyp slid two shot glasses of whiskey in front of him.

"You, my friend, are way too wound up. You need to relax." Kyp put his hand up to forestall any comment to the contrary that Jag might have had. "Remember," he added, grinning, "the night is still young."

Picking up one of the shot glasses, Jag stared at the amber colored liquid for a moment before lifting the glass to his lips and downing it in one shot. He closed his eyes as the liquid burned down his throat. He wouldn't admit it to Kyp, but it was just what he needed. One was enough to take the edge off of his already frayed nerves. Two, well, then he would probably be in trouble.

Besides, this way he could have some fun with Kyp too.

Smiling, he slid the other back towards his friend, "Here, enjoy."

Kyp eyed the drink for a moment before turning a raised eyebrow in Jag's direction. "You know I'm not gonna fall for that, right?"

"It's just one drink between friends," Jag laughed, sitting back in the chair. "Your old age is making you paranoid."

"No." The Jedi Master shook his head, "I just know you. That's how it started last year, '_one drink between friends_'. Somehow I ended up losing my favorite shirt and sleeping in a heap on your living room floor and you emerged unscathed ."

Kyp crossed his arms in front of his chest and leveled a gaze at Jag. "I still don't believe your version of events for that evening, you know."

Kyp looked more like a petulant child than the imposing Jedi Master he was. Jag had to laugh at the sight, earning him a glare from Kyp that would have made most people take one hell of a step back.

"Now why would I lie to you?" Jag asked.

Uncrossing his arms and sitting up Kyp responded bluntly, "Because you're evil."

"I assure you that everything I told you was true." Jag said, trying not to laugh. "We can always go back to the bar, so you can get your own answers. I'm sure security keeps holo-recordings of everything." A wicked smirk came to Jag's face as he continued, "Besides, you were a big hit. I'm sure that they would love for you to come back. You had all the women throwing themselves at your feet during that love song you performed. Too bad you can't remember that pretty young lady who actually threw her bra towards you…"

"You are an evil, twisted and disturbed man, Fel," Kyp stated, shaking his head. Leaning forward he picked up the shot of whiskey, "Why do I keep you around again?"

"Blackmail?" Jag shrugged, causing Kyp to choke on the last bit of his drink.

The loud music that had numerous people up dancing had changed to a softer, more mellow pace. Jag recognized the selections as some of the love songs that were popular.

It was the perfect atmosphere in which to put his plan into action.

Jag slapped his friend on the back as he got up from his chair. "As interesting as this conversation has been, I think I would prefer to dance."

"I thought you'd never ask." Kyp said, smiling sweetly at him. "Give me a minute to finish my drink."

"Maybe later, dear." Jag threw back at him.

Walking around the table, he stopped beside Jaina and offered her his hand. "Could I interest the beautiful lady in a dance?"

Jaina placed her hand in his and stood. "Nothing would please me more," she whispered as she placed a soft kiss on his lips.

*

For a while, it didn't matter that half the Jedi and numerous delegates were present and witness to Jag and Jaina's private moment as they stood on the dance floor, slowly moving with the music. It was a new, popular song that whisked Jaina away to another place and time whenever she heard it, a tune meant for dreaming and how absolutely wonderful that she now had the chance to dream while being held by the most perfect man in the galaxy.

Jag slowly slid his fingers along her ribs, earning a startled little gasp from Jaina. He loved that sound and didn't hide the fact as a smile spread across his face. He laid his hand on the small of her back and she snuggled closer, laying her head on his shoulder. Their fingers entwined, they closed their eyes and simply let the music sweep them away.

Jaina sighed contently as she felt Jag's lips at the side of her neck. It was a feathery light touch, barely a kiss but it sent shivers down her spine nonetheless. His lips wandered upward to her ear where she felt his teeth nip at her lobe. She stiffened at Jag's sudden and very unexpected advances. They were at a public get together after all…

"Jaina." His voice was a husky, velvety whisper. One hand gripped her hip while the other pulled her closer to his body. "I want to be alone with you."  
Well, she really liked the sound of _that_. Biting her lower lip as she felt a warm blush surface on her cheeks, she fought back pictures in her mind of Jag and her together in their quarters…

"Is that so?"

"Mhm." Another nip at her earlobe. "Do you know what I want to do?"

Now there was absolutely no stopping the pictures flooding her head. She closed her eyes, imagining helping Jagged out of his clothes, imagining caressing his tawny skin, imagining kissing him softly…

"Tell me."

"I want to kiss you, Jaina. I want to taste you. I want to savor _every_ inch of your body."

Jaina was stunned. She knew firsthand that Jag could be unpredictable to the extent of completely surprising her sometimes but this was something entirely new.  
Her skin broke out in goosebumps as she felt his hand move from the small of her back upward to the nape of her neck. His fingers splayed at the back of her head, strands of her thick dark hair coiling around them.

"I want to slowly undress you, Jaina. I want to touch you. I want to make you breathe my name." His teeth grazed her earlobe. "Would you like that?"  
Jaina barely managed a nod. "Yes."

By the Force, _yes_.

Her brain seemed more or less frozen into place. Imagining Jag doing the things he said was an unbelievable turn on. But having him suddenly take a step back was so not what she was going for.

The smile on his face about turned her into a puddle of goo right then and there. The music shifted from the lovely song to a more upbeat tune and suddenly Jag spun her around – right into the arms of Kyp Durron.

Shocked beyond all reasoning and still dealing with Jag's whispered words, she nearly moaned. And as attentive as Kyp was, he did not miss the blush in her cheeks or the fact that she was _quite_ stimulated but not at all satisfied.

He grinned at her. "Don't worry dear. I have that affect on everyone." 


	4. Chapter 4

Kyp stood unmoving in the middle of the dance floor, trying to regain some of his composure after getting a brief, but very powerful, blast of Jaina's raw, unshielded emotions. Not caring one bit about what was going on around him as he watched Jaina storm off towards the bar.

He knew very well what the smart thing to do was; and, ultimately, the safest.

Kyp Durron was not known for ever playing it safe; and this was too good an opportunity to pass up.

Weaving his way across the dance floor, he headed straight for the bar.

Stepping up beside Jaina, Kyp leaned casually against the gleaming wooden surface of the counter, arms crossed in front of his chest.

Jaina stood there tensely, silently gripping her drink in her hands, still trying to overcome the shock of just what had occurred. She knew that Kyp was standing there, had sensed him heading her way before he was even half way across the dance floor. She was hoping that if she ignored him long enough, he would go away. But she knew that wasn't going to happen.

Kyp tended to completely ignore subtle hints.

Blowing out a breath, Jaina turned her head slightly, "Not one word, Durron." she said lowly. "I don't want to hear it."

"Me? " Kyp looked at her innocently. "I'm just here for a drink."

Jaina looked at him doubtfully, and went back to sipping her drink.

"Though, I do have to thank you for something." Turning to face the bar, Kyp motioned for the bartender to bring him a drink. Reaching for his glass, Kyp looked back at Jaina. Her eyes were narrow slits, and she looked about ready to take his head off.

"Durron, I'll say it slower this time, maybe then you'll understand me. Not. One. Word."

"Usually I hate these dinners." He started, as if she hadn't even spoken. "You have to be polite all evening, answer the same inane questions from dozens of being all night, and let's not forget my favorite part. Dress robes. Normally, the only good part is the exquisite meal and the drinks."

Kyp paused and grinned at her. "Not so this year. The dinner show has been positively entertaining."

Jaina placed her head in her hands, rubbing her temples. This night was never going to end. "Don't you have somewhere else you need to be?"

"Nope." Standing up, he grasped Jaina by the shoulders and turned her around, leading her away from the bar. "Dance with me."

Jaina didn't even hear the music or pay attention to the beings around her as she danced in Kyp's arms, her thoughts still on Jag's whispered words and the images and feelings they had provoked.

It had all started out so simple. A bit of teasing on her part, some innocent flirting to make the night go by faster. Then he blindsided her, and she was finding it extremely difficult to regain control. She of all people knew how unpredictable Jag could be. Never in a million years would she have thought he would play along in a roomful of people.

_We really, really, have got to get out of here. _

Jaina's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Kyp's quiet laughter. The words slipped out before she could stop them, and she knew full well she would regret it.

"What is it you find so amusing, Master Durron?"

"Jag." Kyp looked down at her, an amused grin on his face. "That boy is just full of surprises isn't he? Only he has the uncanny ability to get you so riled up."

"I am not 'riled' up," she ground out quietly. "I'm just….surprised."

"I'm not so sure 'surprised' is the word I would go with," Kyp said with a chuckle.

Jaina's eyes narrowed in anger and annoyance, and Kyp flinched slightly as she force-slapped him in the back of the head.

"Yes, surprised." Jaina said lowly. "It was just supposed to…and then he went and.." she stammered, frustration with everything getting the best of her. "Here in public. He did it purposely! HIM! Right here…"

She stopped herself suddenly, aggravated. Now, right here, was not where she was going to have this conversation, and especially not with Kyp. She wasn't mad, no; she was frustrated, shocked beyond belief, and so very very unsatisfied.

"You had this whole plan worked out to tease poor Jag all night," Kyp said in sudden understanding, a glint of amusement in his eyes, "but instead, he threw a hydrospanner into the mix. Now suddenly he's holding all the cards and he's the one teasing you. You're on the receiving end, and it's driving you crazy."

Jaina took a step back from Kyp, crossing her arms defiantly, looking anywhere in the room except at him. Her eyes narrowed as her gaze fell on a man and women engaged in a quiet conversation off to one side of the banquet hall. The man's posture was composed, relaxed; totally at ease, with apparently not a care in the galaxy.

She wanted to wring his neck.

Kyp followed her line of sight, curious as to what had suddenly caught her attention and had spiked her annoyance. He was surprised to find that her eyes were riveted on Jag.

"You're jealous." Kyp said astonished. "He's over there calm as could be, totally in control, talking to the delegates. While you're still trying to pull yourself together from whatever it is he said to you."

Jaina's eyes darkened at him further and there was absolutely no doubt in Kyp's mind that had they not been in a room full of Jedi, she would be hurling force-lightning at him right now.

One of these days he had to learn not to kriff off Jaina Solo.

Instead, she settled on telling him off in just about every language she was fluent in. He didn't even realize until then just how many that she knew.

"I. Am. Not. Jealous!" she hissed between clenched teeth, each word punctuated by two of her slender fingers jabbing him in the chest. Jaina threw her arms up in exasperation, turned on her heel and stormed off.

**

Eliziya Thompson took a deep breath as she stood in the entrance of the dining hall. She felt a little uncomfortable standing there in a rather tight black dress and high heels. She'd left her hair open but she'd actually convinced herself that wearing jewelry would make the glamour thing work.

And Liz was a far cry from glamorous.

Taking a deep breath she descended the few steps and was proud that she hadn't slipped and broken anything – be it a bone or even the marble floor she walked on. With heels, you never knew.

She took a cursory look around and gave short waves here and there but most of the individuals in the dining hall were unfamiliar to her. The odd thing was that they knew her, though. So she wasn't the least bit surprised when she noted that people started whispering.

Happened when you dated a Jedi Master with a…reputation.

Liz stopped walking and a slow smile spread across her features as she caught sight of Kyp on the dance floor. Jaina was with him but she didn't seem all too happy. Going by the mean expression on her face, it seemed to Liz that she was about to take someone's head off.

That someone's head being Kyp's.

"What the hell did you do now?" Liz whispered, taking care with her high heels as she slowly made her way through the throng of people mingling about.

Jaina suddenly took a large step back and she and Kyp began to argue. Or rather it seemed she was telling Kyp off big time. Liz thought she caught a few choice curse words here and there. A moment later, Jaina turned on her heel and stormed off, obviously beyond angry. No doubt Kyp had said something extraordinarily stupid yet again. Sometimes Liz wondered if there were any barriers between the man's brain and his mouth.

Sighing, Liz approached Kyp from behind. "So." She planted her hands on her hips. "What did you do this time?"

Kyp whirled around as he heard Liz' voice, his brows shooting up as he took in her appearance. She looked absolutely stunning. He'd seldom seen her wearing a dress and this one fit her perfectly. Short, black, tight…

Force, she actually looked like a girl.

It took a long moment for his brain to start working again and when it did, he blinked, surprised that Liz was there in the first place. "I thought you couldn't make it."

Liz shrugged. "The meeting was cancelled. So here I am." She came closer but left her hands on her hips, one eyebrow arched. "So tell me, what did you do to make Jaina so angry?"

"Me?" Kyp asked incredulously, shaking his head. "Uh-uh. I didn't do anything."

"Is that so?" Liz asked, taking another step closer. "Then how come Jaina stormed off like that?"

"It wasn't me! I swear it. It's all Jag's fault."

"Mhm." She reached forward and ran a finger down his chest while her lips twisted up into a sweet seductive smile. "Because you're always the nicest person around and you never say anything out of line, right?" Her voice was but a mere whisper and Kyp found himself growing nervous.

Which wasn't anything out of the ordinary when Liz was involved; she was the one person who could actually make him fidget.

He swallowed and forced a little smile. "I'm serious! This time it's not my fault." He paused for a moment. "Cross my heart."

Liz chuckled softly and grabbed a fist full of his robe to pull him closer. "Somehow I doubt that you're completely innocent in all this." She whispered against his lips. "Because you usually never are."

She kissed him quickly, feeling that dozens of beings were gazing their way. But the look in her eyes promised more once they were alone. Kyp's smile turned into a flat out grin. He was about to say something that would have made her blush and giggle but he caught sight of Jag coming their way and saved it for later.

Jag came up beside his two friends, placing his empty glass on the serving tray of a passing droid.

"Liz." Picking up her left hand, he placed a light kiss on the top. "You look lovely. It's nice you could make it."

"Thank you, Jag." Liz blushed ever so slightly, pulling subconsciously on her dress. "My meeting was cancelled, so I thought I would come and surprise Kyp. Maybe keep him out of trouble this year."

"Oh, man." Kyp rolled his eyes at Jag, "You are quite the charmer, aren't you?"

"Some of us, Master Durron," Jag began, releasing Liz's hand, "were raised with manners, and know how to treat a lady right."

"Is that so?" A grin split Kyp face. "That must be why yours stormed out earlier, more riled up than a caged nexu."

"Yes, about that," Jag began, a wry smile touching his lips. He turned towards Liz. "I need to borrow your companion for a few moments."

She looked at Jag and raised an eyebrow. "Do I want to know?"

Jag simply smiled at her.

"That's what I thought," Liz said, fighting the smile that threatened to come to her face at the thought of how adolescent the two grown men in front of her could be.

Kyp cleared his throat. "You both realize that I'm still standing here, right?"

Jag ignored him and continued talking to Liz. "I promise that he will be returned to you shortly and in perfect working order."

Liz stepped forward, cupped Kyp's cheek with her hand and kissed him sweetly. "I'll be at the bar. Come and find me when you're done, you can make it up to me." She gave Kyp a wink, then spun on her heels and walked away.

Kyp watched Liz cross the room, wanting desperately to be by her side, before turning and growling slightly his best friend.

"As entertaining as it's been watching the two of you this evening. And trust me, it has been very entertaining," he smirked, "Jaina was none too pleased with me. She probably would have tried to take my head off, because of your little dance move, by the way, if we hadn't been in a public place when she realized that she was suddenly in my arms and not yours."

"That was brilliant, wasn't it." A full grin split Jags face as he grabbed the Jedi Master by the elbow, leading him in the other direction. "Thought of that at the last moment."

Kyp's shocked brain couldn't even think of a response to that.

"I just need a bit of 'Jedi' assistance," Jag explained. "It will take little effort on your part and you will be the last thing on her mind."

Kyp raised a skeptical eyebrow in his direction.

"Trust me." Jag gave his friend his most encouraging smile. "When have I ever steered you wrong?"

"Would you like that answer in alphabetical order or by severity of injury?"

**

Kyp rubbed his chin as he slowly contemplated Jag's request. Jag could almost see the wheels turning in the older man's head but going by the glint in his eyes, Jag knew Kyp would agree.

"Are you sure about this?" Kyp asked with a raised brow.

"Stop stalling and help me already."

Kyp narrowed green eyes. "You know, sometimes that impatient Corellian side of yours is highly irritating."

"_I_ am not impatient. _You're_ just too slow."

Kyp jerked a thumb over his shoulder, gesturing to a set of intricately designed double doors completely crafted out of expensive and very thin transparasteel. "I'll be up there and I swear to you, Jaina won't feel you approach her. Just make it quick because there are other Jedi around here and they're starting to give us strange looks. As if we're up to something, you know?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Jag slapped Kyp on the shoulder in a brotherly fashion, barely able to contain his grin. "I owe you one."

"Bet your ass you do."

As Jag headed out towards the beautiful green gardens that surrounded the upper levels, Kyp made his way to the transparasteel doors that parted soundlessly as he approached. Outside the air was cool and fresh, the scent of starflowers and red berries from the gardens below permeating the air. Kyp stood leaning his hip against the balustrade of the large balcony from which he could look out over the garden and see exactly where Jag was.

Kyp gave his friend a little wave while he drew the Force around himself like a bubble, twisting and bending the life giving energy to his will. Taking a deep breath, he expanded his power and engulfed Jag in a bubble of his own. His presence was all but non-existent at that moment. No Force user in the vicinity could feel him, not even Jaina.

*

Jag took a deep, steadying breath to calm his nerves. Or rather, he hoped he could calm his nerves but no matter how many deep breaths he took, he was still a jittery mess inside. If this worked, and he was fairly certain that it would, Jaina would never forget it. Indeed, he was sure that Jaina wouldn't forget this evening in general but this little plan was something she would never be expecting.

No one snuck up on Jaina Solo.

Jag's hair suddenly stood on end and a shiver ran down his spine. He glanced up towards Kyp who gave him a short wave and he knew he was good to go. He took care as he walked towards her to be as quiet as he possibly could. It would do him absolutely no good if he suddenly stepped on a stick to catch her attention. This was all about stealth and tactic and he was a Master at both.

He went through various scenarios as to how Jaina would react. Would she turn around and smile at him? Would she realize that they were alone and kiss him? A smile spread across his features as he hurried his steps. He could hardly wait.

*

Jaina stood a few feet away, hugging herself as she stared out into the dark. Kyp didn't need the Force to know that she was still…annoyed. Her carefully thought out plan to tease Jag had utterly failed and Jaina wasn't the kind of person to accept failure lightly.

Kyp watched quietly, concentrating on hiding Jag's presence in the Force while the other man slowly made his way to sneak up on Jaina. Belatedly, Kyp wondered if it was really such a good idea sneaking up on a woman who could, if she wanted to, kill you with a single thought…

*

Jaina still stood with her back turned towards him and Jag silently thanked Kyp for his help. Taking another breath, Jag reached out and placed his hands on her shoulders.

It happened so fast Jag had no idea what hit him.

One moment he was easing towards her, ready to hug her lithe form to his body and the next moment he was sailing through the air, the wind completely knocked out of him.

Utterly dazed, Jag landed halfway across the garden, his saving grace a patch of thick, green bushes.

"Jag!" He heard Jaina's squeal of alarm. She came running towards him while he lay there, unmoving with his eyes closed. Deliberately, of course. He wasn't hurt in the slightest. Maybe a few scratches here and there but otherwise, he was completely fine.

Jaina didn't know that, though.

"Oh my stars, Jag, are you okay?" He felt her tender touch on his face as she examined him. "Please, be okay. Oh, Force, Jag! I didn't know it was you. I didn't hear you, I didn't –"

Jag snapped his eyes open and grabbed Jaina by her arms, pulling her down into the bushes with him. Her intake of breath told him that he had again surprised her and he was getting pretty good at it. He kissed her hard on the mouth as she struggled to get away. It took a long moment for her to relax, still too worried if she had hurt him or not but she realized, the way his hands wandered underneath her robes, that he was absolutely fine.

She let herself relax and slowly eased into his warm embrace.

***

"Whoa." Kyp whispered as he watched Jag soaring through the air like a bird. It was kind of funny, really. The way his arms and legs flailed in the wind, he sort of looked like one of those boneless dolls you would give a baby to play with.

Which made him laugh. At first it was only a light little chuckle but then he found himself laughing really hard because he'd never in his wildest dreams imagined Jag looking like a baby's play toy.

He knew Jag was unhurt, he would have felt it otherwise, so he didn't feel bad at all when he didn't even try to contain his laughter.

"What's so funny?"

Kyp spun around and instantly wiped the stupid grin off his face. Sure, he'd only helped out a friend by hiding his presence in the Force but Kyp was pretty sure that Liz would find this sort of help a little…adolescent if she ever found out about it.

So next mission assignment was for Liz to never find out about this little stunt.

She came towards him with a slight smile on her face and eyebrows raised in question.

"Just thinking about something Jag said earlier, that's all." He answered and even to his ears it was the stupidest excuse ever.

"Uh-huh."

He eyed her appreciatively as she stepped closer. "I just realized that I haven't asked you to dance yet."

"Yeah." Liz said with a smile. "You and Jag were too busy being little boys."

Kyp took her hand into his and slowly led her back to the dining hall, away from the banister and away from Jag and Jaina in the bushes. "I'll make it up to you."

The grin that graced her face was absolutely breathtaking. "What did you have in mind?"

He stopped and pulled her closer, leaning down towards he ear and whispering words that made her face light up with a blush and quite the wicked smile. 


	5. Chapter 5

He knew that come morning, he would be bruised all over. But hell…feeling like an eighty year old when he woke up was absolutely worth the private time he'd managed to get with Jaina. Rolling around in the bushes and holding Jaina tightly to his body, he kissed her slow and lazy, trying to seem calm and at ease even though he was anything but.

In all honestly, he wanted to rip her clothes off and go over every single inch of her perfect body. Jaina moaned against his lips as he slid his fingers under her robes, tickling her soft skin right at the small of her back. With a wicked little grin, he let his hands wander even lower until he could tightly cup her bottom, which earned him a little laugh.

"You're a scoundrel tonight, Jagged." Jaina whispered, teasing him by running the tip of her tongue along his lower lip.  
"How about I show you just how much of a scoundrel I can be?"

Jaina squealed and laughed at the same time when Jag flipped her onto her back. The bushes still gave them enough darkness and shadows to stay undetected and the music from the dance floor made it unlikely for anyone to hear them.

He covered Jaina's lean and athletic body with his own, entwining his fingers with hers while he kissed her. A voice inside his mind kept telling him that eventually they would have to stop this because he was slowly reaching a certain point from which it was severely difficult to simply turn away. She aroused him in such a way that his senses seemed to be on overload; every touch, every whispered word was like agony because he knew…they'd have to stop.

Jaina pushed at his chest suddenly and broke their kiss. Jag almost gave off a plaintive moan but when he saw the frown on Jaina's forehead, he was all business. At least as much business as he could be with his mind wrapped around Jaina unclothed…

"Someone's coming." She whispered urgently, pushing him off her body. The sudden space between them was almost painful.

"Who is it?" Jag asked, getting to his feet. Jaina stared into the darkness, eyes slightly narrowed. There was the sound of a twig snapping and before Jag could react, Jaina had sprinted to the side, holding two Jedi younglings by the scruff of their necks.

Jag couldn't help but wonder how long the two of them had been skulking about in the darkness…

"What are you doing out here?" Jaina asked firmly, setting the human boys down on their feet. They were small, maybe five or six years old. One of them pushed his lip forward into a little pout and Jag noted tears in his eyes while the other cleared his throat and clasped his hands behind his back like a grown-up.

"We were bored, Jedi Solo." He said quietly, looking from Jaina to Jag. "Everyone got to come. But the Masters said we were too little. We just wanted to take a look, that's all."

Jaina hid a smile. "I take it you've seen enough?"

The boy nodded eagerly while the other one, who Jag had assumed was the more fearful of them, suddenly lifted his lips into half a smile. "More than enough."

If Jaina heard him, she didn't show it. Jag, on the other hand, had to turn away to keep from laughing.

"Alright, boys." Jaina said, laying her hands on their shoulders. "I'm going to accompany you back to your dorms and make sure you stay there for the night."  
She ignored their groans and gestured for them to go back the way they came. She walked up to Jag and gave him a quick kiss on his mouth. "Sorry about this."

"We'll just continue this later on."

"Mhm." She kissed him again. "Maybe this is for the best anyway."

"Leaving me sexually frustrated? How do you figure this is for the best?"

Jaina laughed. "This way we won't find ourselves ditching the party too early to head home and finish what we started."

Jag groaned when Jaina winked at him and hurried to catch up with the younglings.

**

Jag strode briskly across the back of the hall, coming to a stop against one of the far corner walls. One foot crossed over the other and hands resting in his pockets, he tried to appear casual, calm, and in control. Like he was enjoying the ongoing festivities. Truth be told, he was very far from being any of those things.

If he and Jaina didn't get out of here soon, he couldn't be held responsible for what he did next.

Kyp watched his friend as he made his way across the back of the hall, mumbling to himself the entire time. While he didn't appear to be angry, he certainly wasn't happy either. If the Jedi Master had to put a label on it, his best friend appeared to be just about at his wit's end. Curiosity as to why Jag was here, alone, instead of out in the gardens with Jaina, got the better of him.

Sliding up beside his friend to lean against the dim corner, Kyp slapped him on the shoulder. The image of him sailing through the air was still fresh in his mind and Kyp was just unable to resist.

"You know," he drawled, "if you ever decide to give up your day job, I'm sure you can find work as a daredevil in the circus. That was quite spectacular."

Jag shifted his eyes to regard the dark haired Jedi Master. "You just think you're so clever, don't you?"

"Oh, there's no _thinking _involved."

"Obviously." Jag shook his head, "You didn't think to mention the little part about sneaking up on a Jedi being dangerous?"

"What, I have to think of everything?" Kyp responded, mock insult in his voice.

"I suppose I'll forgive you. This time." A slight smile came to Jag's face, "it actually worked to my advantage."

"Too much information, my friend," Kyp laughed. "So, if it worked so well, what are you doing skulking around in a darkened corner all by yourself?"

"Children," Jag said simply. "And besides," he said turning to face Kyp. "I am not 'skulking'."

_Children_? Kyp thought to himself, raising a questioning eyebrow at Jag.

Jag went on to explain about the curious younglings and how he and Jaina decided, to avoid the temptation of just going to her quarters and never returning, that she would bring the children back to their rooms and he would return here.

The laugh erupted forth before he had the opportunity to stop it, or even think better of it. It wasn't funny. Well, actually, Kyp thought it was extremely funny. It's not that he didn't feel bad for his friend. He did. The poor guy had been put through the wringer tonight, and by the looks of it, he couldn't put up with much more.

"Have you boys been behaving yourselves?"

At the sound of Liz's voice, Kyp spun around, his laughter dying down into a grin. That was the third time tonight she had done that. He hadn't even felt her approach, and he wondered how long she had been standing there. It would not bode well for him if she knew about his exploits this evening.

"Of course," they answered in unison.

"Really?" Liz stepped in front of Jag. Reaching up, she adjusted the collar of his dress shirt so that once again it was laying flat. When she pulled her hand away, both Kyp and Jag had to squint in the dim light to see what she was holding between her fingers.

A small twig. Complete with a couple of crushed tiny white flowers and leaves.

Liz stood there patiently, one hand on her hip, the stem held between the perfectly manicured fingers of the other. She did her best to maintain the stern expression she was leveling at them. But she had to admit, it was difficult.

It was almost comical watching the two grown men; both accomplished fighters in their own right, almost squirm under her scrutiny. She didn't miss the 'Oh, Kriff' look that had fleetingly passed over their faces as they quickly glanced towards one another. She had no doubt that dozens of possible explanations had gone through both their minds, summarily analyzed and cast aside, in that same instant.

Jag looked at her then and simply shrugged his shoulders, the small smile on his face reminding Liz of a mischievous little boy. That was enough to break the already tenuous hold she had on her composure and all Liz could do was laugh. She shook her head slightly, not for the first time she seriously questioned the maturity level of these two.

Her gaze slid towards Kyp and she raised a questioning eyebrow at him, waiting to see how he planned to explain his obvious involvement in tonight's activities. His expression was unreadable, but judging by the twinkle in his eye, she knew he was up to something.

He didn't disappoint her.

"Sweetheart." Kyp's voice was low and seductive. He stepped forward, encircling her waist with one of his arms and pulling her towards him. Taking the stem out of her fingers, he tossed it at Jag. " Have I told you just how beautiful you look tonight?"

"Not nearly enough." Liz wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him sweetly. Placing soft kisses along his jawline, she whispered against his ear, "Do you really think that flattery will keep you out of trouble, love?"

"Yes," Kyp whispered.

*

The crackling of the microphone and the sound of Grand Master Skywalker's voice brought everybody's attention to the front of the Great Hall.

Just a little longer and they would finally be alone. He would at long last be able to rid her of those dress robes and feel her soft, supple body pressed against his; run his hands through her silky hair as he kissed her senseless. Jag closed his eyes briefly and pinched the bridge of his nose. All he had to do was make it through Grand Master Skywalker's ending speech.

There wasn't one person present who didn't know just how notoriously long that his speeches tended to be.

Jag's eyes opened and his head snapped up as a familiar gentle caress brushed against his mind.

His gaze found hers instantly. Jaina had returned through a side service entrance door, located close to the front foyer of the great hall. She stopped briefly, the smile on her beautiful face morphing into a flat out 'Solo' smirk as she ever so slightly inclined her head towards the exit before continuing on her way.

A knowing smile touched Jag's lips as he tipped his own head minutely in acknowledgment. Jag turned and slapped his friend on the shoulder. "Cover me. I'm making a break for it."

Kyp eyed the Chiss trained Corellian. "You're not staying for the Grand Master's good-bye speech? He'll be highly insulted, you know. This is one of the high points of the evening." He paused, a wry grin coming to his face. "Though in tonight's case, the best part had to be the Fel-Solo side show. I wonder, what could you possibly have in mind that's more exciting?"

Kyp laughed at the roguish smile that appeared on Jag's face before he answered. A grin every bit as unscrupulous as any he'd seen on Han Solo. "You just don't know when to stop, do you?"

"It's part of my charm," the dark haired Jedi Master replied proudly.

"Is that what you're calling it?" Jag tipped his head towards the beautiful dark haired woman. "Liz. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

"Good night, Jag," Liz laughed. "Now get out of here before something else happens."

He started towards the side door, giving Kyp an informal pilots salute as he passed him. "I owe you one."

"You owe me two, buddy," Kyp called after him softly.

*

Having spent as much time as he had in the Temple, it took Jag mere minutes to maneuver the winding, dimly lit service corridors to where he knew Jaina would be waiting.

"Hey you," Jaina said quietly as he turned the last corner. The lift doors were already open and she was waiting for him inside.

Jag didn't break his stride as he stepped inside, quickly hitting the activation panel as he grabbed her around the hips and pulled her against himself, crushing his lips to hers. Jaina met his passion with hunger of her own. She buried her hands in his hair, pulling him towards her more. Wanting him even closer to her.

Her move unbalanced them both. Jag's arm shot out as they fell backwards. His hand catching the wall, keeping his full weight off her as they crashed into the transparasteel. It did nothing to stop either of them and Jaina melted into his kiss, running her nails down his muscled chest and around his back. His hands went to the nape of her neck, long strands of her silky hair coiling around his fingers as his teeth nipped at her earlobe.

Jaina tipped her head, leaning into his hand as his lips slid along her neck. "Doesn't this thing go any faster?" He growled between kisses.

Jaina giggled. "What happened to that infinitely patient and calm Colonel that I fell in love with?"

Jag drew his head back just enough to look at her. His green eyes were dark with passion. "Sweetheart, he is _long _gone." He traced two fingers down the front of her robes. "As soon as you said you were completely naked under these things, he left."

Any response from Jaina was stopped as the lift came to a smooth stop and the doors opened with a quiet whoosh. The doors were barely fully opened when she grabbed Jag by the hand, pulling him into the private garage.

Jaina turned her head, glancing at Jag as they wove their way through the parking lot to the far corner where their speeder was parked. The small smile he wore spoke of promise and fulfillment. She could feel the longing and desire rolling off of him, mixing with her own cravings, leaving her giddy with excitement.

Jaina spun around, slipping her hands around his neck as she pulled his face toward her, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Jag kept them moving, one eye open, guiding them along the aisles of parked speeders towards their destination. Jaina's hands roamed down his chest, her fingers sliding along the silky material of his dress shirt as she slid her hands around his waist.

Jag's passion addled brain didn't register what Jaina was doing until he felt her cool fingers under his shirt, running up the hot skin of his back. Jag's eyes closed, a low growl emerging from his throat as her nails grazed across his lower back.

Tangled up in each, they were both startled as they bumped into the side of a parked speeder. Jag's hand reached out to the panel to enter the code, and stopped suddenly. He opened his eyes, some distant part of his brain telling him to check and make sure this was actually _his _speeder, before he did anything.

It would do neither of them any good to be questioned for hours by security if he set off the alarm on somebody else's vehicle.

Jag pulled away from Jaina and rested his head on her forehead, both trying to get their ragged breathing under control. He placed a kiss on the tip of her nose and glanced at the vehicle. Confirming the speeder was indeed his, he entered his code and opened the passenger side door. Jaina leaned against the side of the speeder, her hands still buried underneath his shirt.

Jag's fingers brushed lightly across her lips, caressing her cheek as he drew towards her. His other hand wandered down her body to grasp her hip. "You are so beautiful," he whispered against her ear. "The things I'm going to do to you when we get home." Jaina tipped her head back, resting it on the hood of the speeder. A soft moan formed in her throat as Jag kissed along the pulse point of her neck.

The whine of a blaster being powered up brought them both crashing back to reality. All traces of passion and desire gone. Both had their weapons drawn in an instant. Jaina's head snapped towards Jag. The same wide-eyed horrified look of shock that she knew was on her face, reflected back on his. It didn't escape her the tinge of fear she saw in his eyes. Jaina didn't need the force to tell her who it was. The gruff voice yelling from the shadows was immediately recognizable to both of them.

"Fel!" Han bellowed. "What in the Nine Corellian Hells do you think you're doing to my daughter!"


End file.
